


[Vid] How I Got Over

by heresluck



Category: The Wire
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon, Vividcon 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has to care.  Music: The Roots feat. Dice Raw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] How I Got Over

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4.

[Download .mp4](http://heresluck.net/videos/Wire-HowIGotOver-mp4.zip)

[DW post](http://heresluck.dreamwidth.org/358950.html)

[Tumblr](http://heresluck.tumblr.com/post/29579070503/how-i-got-over)


End file.
